


A Guessing Game

by knarcelestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Everyone has a crush on Iwa, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Iwa stages a Coup, Iwa's Vast Dictionary of Pet Names, Iwaoi are kinky bastards, Jealousy, M/M, Manhandling, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oikawa does not want to go to Shiratorizawa, Possessive Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Unknowledgable use of gangster terms, Ushijima doesn't know that he's getting played six ways till Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knarcelestial/pseuds/knarcelestial
Summary: Iwaizumi takes a large sip of whiskey, letting the harsh liquid burn down his throat. Anything to distract himself from the sight of Ushijima running a possessive hand down Oikawa’s back as he sucks marks into his neck.Any other day and Iwaizumi would have gritted his teeth and punched through a couple of sandbags once he headed home, but he knows that tonight is different. Tonight Tooru’s pleasure is all real. There’s nothing to fake when he’s squirming from the steady jolts of buzzing hammering away at the bundle of nerves sitting deep inside of him. Hajime always did know his body better than him. Unfortunately for him, Ushijima seems to catch on to the fact, as well.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186





	A Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: See End Notes for explanation of the non-con kissing/ touching scene.

***

Iwaizumi clearly has a death wish if the way he slams Oikawa against the dimmed hallway wall is anything to go by.

Oikawa lowers his voice, unnecessarily in Iwa’s opinion. No one is going to hear them against the loud club music thumping through the walls. “Are you crazy?! Let me go!”

Iwa shifts his arms so they’re caging in the brunette. He trails a finger from the shell of his ear to the curve of his mouth, bringing his thumb to press down on his bottom lip until it turns white. Sharp, green eyes watch on intently as a thick blush blooms across Tooru’s face. He leans in and captures his lips in a fiery kiss, all teeth and tongue.

When he pulls away, a string of saliva connects them still. Iwa smirks, the image of Oikawa’s red mouth panting reminiscent of his previous debauchery in the bathroom while he was on his knees. Hajime tilts his face to look at him when Oikawa shies away, “Look at me.”

When Oikawa refuses, Iwaizumi grabs at his jaw and turns him back to face him, “ _Look at me_.” He waits patiently until brown orbs meet his own, “What’s your safe word?”

Oikawa scowls, “I’m not drunk.”

“That’s not what I asked. What. Is your safe word?”

Oikawa huffs, “Seijou.”

Iwaizumi leans in, tilting his ear towards him, “What was that?”

“Asshole,” he growls, but repeats louder, “Seijou.”

Hajime hums, “Feel free to use it whenever, sweetheart. Loud and clear, yeah?” He says, before practically dragging the taller man in through a door which reads ‘employees only’.

Oikawa gasps, whacking at the strong grip around his wrist, “What are you doing? You brute!”

Iwa shushes him, bringing a hand to clamp down on his mouth, whilst backing him up into the wall once again. He removes his hand and wraps his arms around his waist instead, lining them up so they’re sharing the same air. This close, Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s heart pounding through his chest. He looks up at him, and something in his look mellows down the tension between them. “Hey,” He says, probably the softest tone he’s used all night, “This, whatever this is. I don’t want to lose you.” He whispers it like a secret, afraid that if he says it too loud it’ll break through whatever fantasy that they’re living in right now, shatter the fragile dream and ground them back to reality.

Iwaizumi can see the exact moment relief elicits in Oikawa’s eyes. The brunette brings gentle hands to cup Iwa’s face, and plants a kiss on his forehead, “And, I you. This, _us together_ , it’s dangerous. But, after a long while, I’m willing to risk what I have, Iwa-chan. However this night plays out, just know that it’s you. It’s always been you.”

Iwa places their lips together, then. A soft kiss so different from the rest that they’ve shared through the night, but still filled with a heavy passion. When they pull apart, there are a thousand unspoken words between them, but nothing that needs to be said out loud. They _know_.

Oikawa smirks, “Is this why you dragged me into this closet like a horny teenager, Iwa-chan? You didn’t want your boys seeing you getting all emotional?”

And, just like that, the moment breaks, and Iwaizumi snaps. “Brat.” He hisses, before turning and shoving Oikawa face first into the wall. Oikawa moans as all of the air rushes out of his lungs at the sudden change in position. He tilts his face to glance over his shoulder, brown eyes big and pleading. “Please.”

Hajime growls, wrapping a hand around Tooru’s neck, squeezing to cut off circulation but not enough to leave marks. “I’m still hard, baby. That little stunt you pulled in the bathroom is going to get you in serious trouble one day, I hope you know.”

Oikawa smiles, recalling the way he’d sucked Iwa off, knees spread wide on the dingy floor, and then continued to edge him into oversensitivity after he’d already come once. They’d been interrupted by another drunk couple slamming into the stall next to theirs, but from the clear outline of the hard-on in Iwaizumi’s pants now, he’s a little disappointed with the result of their previous session. “Want me to suck you off again, Iwa-chan? Or, perhaps you’re just going to fuck me right here?”

The older male chuckles, hot air feeling pleasant and harsh against Oikawa’s ear as he breathes, “I’m not letting you off that easy, sweetheart. If I have to suffer, so do you.” The words are more cryptic than Oikawa likes. And with no further warning, his skinny jeans are ripped off with ease.

Bare to the cold around them, a shiver racks up Tooru’s spine and he gasps. “ _Iwa_.” He tries to hide his face, but Hajime is apparently having none of that because fingers thread through chocolate brown hair and pull until Oikawa has no choice but to look back at him. “I want you to look at me as I take you apart. Nod if you understand. I don’t want to hear any more words from you here on out, okay baby?”

Oikawa whimpers, but nods to indicate he understands.

Iwaizumi pecks his nose, “Good boy.” He tugs at his waist, and kicks at his ankles so he’s standing splayed out before him. “I’m going to prep you first, okay?” Another nod.

Tooru hears a packet ripping and then cold liquid dripping onto his hole. His toes curl, and he leans farther back in anticipation. “Eager, are we? I’ve barely even touched you.” Iwaizumi chuckles, but gives in easily. He drags his middle finger to the open pucker and circles it teasingly. Oikawa’s rim has always been extremely sensitive, a fact that Iwa always takes advantage of, sometimes getting the other man off simply from rubbing and stretching the muscle for hours on end. They didn’t have that sort of time now, of course, but Iwaizumi still takes the time to play with it, rubbing his finger slowly around and then dipping it into the opening every other second.

Oikawa pleads silently, knees almost giving in after Iwaizumi inserts a third finger. “Fuck, baby. You look so good stretched out over my fingers like this. You just need someone to own you, don’t you? Put you in your place?”

Tooru nods desperately, “Yes, _yes._ Please, Hajime. I need you, I need you right now-ah!” The sudden smack against his cheek thrusts him forward, and the resounding moan is surely loud enough for a few passersby to hear.

Iwaizumi spanks him again and this time Tooru is conscious enough to anticipate the blow. “I told you I didn’t want you talking, babe. For each word after this, you’re getting another spank, okay?”

Oikawa swallows and nods. Iwaizumi hums, pleased and continues to tease him with his fingers until he’s satisfied that his partner is loose enough. When he removes his fingers, Oikawa’s pucker gapes at him, desperate to be filled. He’s almost tempted to give in, feed his hard cock into the tight hole, and use him for his own release. Good thing he’s always been the more controlled of the two. Instead, Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and takes out the toy sitting in his back pocket.

Tooru’s always been keen, sometimes considered a bad thing in his line of work, but he’s attentive as ever now and fastly catches on. He gasps and shakes his head, “No, no, Hajime, please. Not the plug. I can’t go out there like this.”

Iwaizumi silences him with another sharp smack, hoping this one leaves a bruise, marking him as his own. “This is your punishment, Tooru.” He leans in, pressing chest to back and wrapping a thick arm around his partner’s waist to ground him. He presses a gentle kiss behind his ear and hisses, “ _Take it._ ” Without pause, he proceeds to plunge the black toy into Oikawa, watching as the widest part catches on his rim and almost rejects it. He tilts Tooru’s face and kisses him, stroking up and down his stomach. “Relax, baby.”

He can feel the shaky breath that he lets out, “I’m trying.” Iwaizumi gives another push to the plug and twitches in his pants at the sight of Tooru’s rim giving way to it, sucking it in like it belongs there. “Fuck-” He groans, wishing it were his cock in its place, instead.

Alas, that would have to wait for another time. If they both survive this night, that is. He pushes the thought to the back of his head and focuses on the matter at hand. That is, making sure that the plug sits smug in the crack of Tooru’s ass before stepping back and taking a look at his work.

Oikawa looks gorgeous like this, arms barely keeping him up without Iwaizumi’s strong grip, pale, thick thighs on display, ass red from the punishment. Tooru glances back over his shoulder, absolutely wrecked, frustrated tears burning in his eyes. Hajime lets out another groan and forces himself to calm down before he fucks Tooru into the floor right then and there.

He instead gathers Oikawa up in his arms and tucks him back into his skinny jeans. He pats his ass, the jewel embedded deep in him, and pulls back, satisfied.

Oikawa now, looking like he’d been edged for hours just from Hajime’s fingers, cheeks red, eyes teary, blush travelling all the way down to his chest, Iwaizumi can’t help but kiss him breathless.

Tooru pulls away first and pleads, “Can you rethink this, Hajime? Please? What if he catches us?”

Iwaizumi catches the small teasing lilt in his voice, the challenge that’s barely present. Hajime knows him well enough to know that Tooru’s just playing the victim, a little shit that likes to defy him at all times, “Hm. Guess you’ll just have to be quiet, then huh, baby?” He smirks, and then reaches into his pocket, pulling out a remote. That actually catches Oikawa off guard, because his eyes widen with shock.

“You’re clearly trying to get yourself killed at this point.”

Iwa shrugs, “Maybe so. But, the look of you squirming on Ushijima’s lap from the pleasure that _I’m_ giving you? Totally worth it.” He steps back and turns the dial up to the max, watching pleasantly as Tooru crumbles to the floor with a shout.

Oikawa glares up at him, “I hate you.”

“Au contraire, mon chéri. That’s not what you were saying last month in Tokyo.”

Oikawa screams, this time out of frustration rather than pleasure. Regardless, it’s still music to Iwaizumi’s ears as he struts out of the storage room door.

***

Iwaizumi takes a large sip of whiskey, letting the harsh liquid burn down his throat. Anything to distract himself from the sight of Ushijima running a possessive hand down Oikawa’s back as he sucks marks into his neck. He’s shameless with his actions, toying with Tooru in public like there weren’t a handful of his men around them.

Any other day and Iwaizumi would have gritted his teeth and punched through a couple of sandbags once he headed home, but he knows that tonight is different. Tonight Tooru’s pleasure is all real. There’s nothing to fake when he’s squirming from the steady jolts of buzzing hammering away at the bundle of nerves sitting deep inside of him. Hajime always did know his body better than him. Unfortunately for him, Ushijima seems to catch on to the fact, as well.

The man smiles pleasantly, and brushes through Oikawa’s brown locks. “You seem to be enjoying yourself more than usual tonight, Oikawa.”

Tooru smiles at him, “I suppose I drank more than my normal amount. Are you not enjoying me this way?”

Ushijima pauses, “It is… a pleasant surprise. I am happy.” He decides, at which Oikawa hums and leans back against him, satisfied to leave the conversation at that.

Ushijima turns his focus back on Iwaizumi instead. “I hope you were able to profit from Oikawa’s legal advice in the meantime, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwa smirks, maintaining eye contact with Tooru and says, “I made plenty use of his services, thank you, Ushijima-san.”

The taller male hums and reaches for a brown-blue concoction on the table. He hands it to Oikawa, “Drink.” He commands. Surprise is evident on the younger man’s face, but he tips it back anyway. Ushijima watches intently and takes the glass from him once he’s done.

The drink must not have been sweet, because Oikawa’s face scrunches up in displeasure. “What was in that? That was awful.” He comments, reaching for a water bottle on the table in front of them, probably to wash out the horrible aftertaste.

Ushijima stops him before he can grab it, “Ah-ah. Can’t dilute the drugs, love. Give it some time to kick in.” Oikawa stills, “Drugs?”

The older male palms at Oikawa’s face, “It’s a suppressant, darling. If tonight pans out as I expect it to, I’ll need you to be pliant and obedient, won’t I?”

A pungent taste coils in Oikawa’s mouth that he recognizes as fear. He swallows, lamenting a smile, “Ushi-chan?”

The amiable expression on the leader’s face immediately wipes to reveal a scowl. He grabs at Oikawa’s nape and tugs at his hair harshly. “Did you honestly think, for a single _second_ , that I wouldn’t know what the both of you were getting up to during your advisory meetings?”

Iwaizumi whips his gun out, aiming it point blank at Ushijima’s head. But, he’s aware they are in Shiratorizawa territory right now, his men are outmatched, there’s no way they’ll be leaving this room without a few fatalities. Regardless, he says, “Let him go.”

Ushijima grins and does just that, but the drugs must have kicked in. Oikawa falls off of his lap and instead sprawls onto the leather couch beside him. He tries to push himself up, but he can’t seem to control his motor skills and quickly loses strength.

Helpless, he turns to him, “ _Hajime_.” Iwaizumi’s knuckles whiten around the gun’s grip, teeth grinding together at the sight.

Ushijima leans back in his seat, relaxed. “You amuse me, Iwaizumi-san. But, please, take a seat. And we can discuss this like businessmen.” He waves a hand at the younger man, and waits patiently for him to put away his weapon and return to his seat.

“Now, let me tell you how you _expected_ tonight to go.” He leans in, elbows perched on his knees to recount exactly what he knew from inside sources Iwaizumi was planning to do, “You were going to stage a coup. Aoba Johsai, Karasuno, Dateko, and Johzenji. You all were tired of Shiratorizawa monopolizing underground trade. You were going to storm our checkpoints and take control of our operation towers throughout the city.”

Iwaizumi nods, “When Miyagi was first split between us, we agreed to leave fair trade to the individual gangs, Ushijima. You’re monopolizing weapons trade, you’re weeding into political conflicts and blurring the lines between the underground and real markets. You’re taking away the livelihoods of others, I can’t let that happen.”

“Hm, fair enough. It is clear to me that you all do not have what it takes to run these trades to the best of their potential. That is why I intervened. Shiratorizawa is simply better than all of you.”

Iwaizumi grits his teeth, “You do not get to decide that for yourself, Ushijima. That is why we have contracts to establish these rules. To prevent people like you from taking control of all gang activity.”

Ushijima leans back and places a hand on Oikawa’s thigh. Tooru flinches as Ushijima continues to pet his leg, “And what of this lovely thing?”

Iwaizumi frowns, “What about Oikawa?”

“Well, do you want him?”

“Of course I do,” Hajime spits, clearly frustrated, “I love him.”

Ushijima seems genuinely taken aback at that, “Oh, do you now?” It was surely an uncommon topic in their field of work, people like them were mostly incapable of such feelings. “I’m afraid this is one thing that I’m unwilling to give up, Iwaizumi. We can discuss matters of the trade and negotiate, but it just so happens that I’ve come to adore Oikawa in the years that he’s been under my service.” He looks down at the man of point and asks, “I’m sure you’ve come to love me too, Oikawa? After all of these years that I’ve showered you with everything that you’ve asked for.”

Oikawa scowls and gathers his remaining strength to scoot away from him, curling up at the other end of the couch. “You forced me out of law school and kept my family hostage, Ushijima. You gave me no choice but to come and work for you. I never wanted to come to Shiratorizawa.”

Ushijima seems to drawl over his words, “Is that why you chose to whore yourself out? How many gang members did you let use you, hm? Did you sleep with every leader that you had _advisory_ meetings with?” He tugs on Oikawa’s ankle to pull him closer and back into his lap, “You’ve always been such a slut, haven’t you, Tooru?” He runs a gentle hand across the younger man’s face and takes satisfaction from the way he recoils at the touch.

“Don’t call me that” He hisses, “That name is for Hajime to use. Only him.”

The Shiratorizawa member focuses his attention back on Iwaizumi at his mention. “Here’s what I’m going to do. Your men are currently storming all of my checkpoint locations, thinking they have the advantage of surprise. Not only are my men prepared, but there are thrice of them as there are your stealth teams. I would advise you to call off your forces if you want at least half of them to live through the night. And, as for you Iwaizumi-san, well, I suppose a hand and an eye should suffice.”

“No!” Oikawa protests, “Don’t, please.”

Ushijima takes pause and tilts his head towards the younger, “And, what would you suggest instead?”

Iwaizumi already knows what he’s going to say, and warns, “Tooru…”

“It’ll be enough punishment that I’m staying with you, Ushiwaka-kun. You can do whatever you want to me, _with_ me. Please don’t hurt him.”

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi grunts and clenches his fist, “I’ll call off my forces. Just don’t do anything rash, Ushijima.”

The man seems to consider, “What would I benefit out of that, Iwaizumi? My men could easily slaughter all of your men even without your calling them off. I see no way that I would be able to profit from that. In fact, I’m starting to take Oikawa’s words into consideration. You don’t seem to like me touching him.” To prove his point he draws Oikawa in and kisses him forcefully, the sudden action startling Oikawa into submission. “I suppose instead of cutting off some limbs, I could simply ravish him in front of you.”

Iwaizumi smashes a fist against the glass table between them, cracking the surface. “ _Don’t_ bring him into this.” Matsukawa steps forward behind him and leans in, muttering something into his ear. He exhales sharply, “We’re calling off our forces. You can take a hand and a leg for all I care, don’t fucking touch him.”

Ushijima’s lazy grin tightens at the news, “How long will it be until your men retreat?”

Hajime looks to Makki who informs them that it will take ten minutes. “There, you see?”

The Shiratorizawa leader smiles, “Then, ten minutes I will have to please myself with Oikawa.” He pulls Oikawa back in and plants a kiss on his lips, “Mm. I knew drugs would come in handy tonight. You taste so sweet.” He continues to plant kisses along Oikawa’s jaw, down his neck, trailing to his collarbones. All the while, the younger man catches Iwaizumi’s eyes, there is no fear in his gaze, only determination and understanding on what he has to do to protect his lover.

That, somehow, deepens the pit in Iwaizumi’s stomach, a greater sense of dread coiling around his heart and ripping. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, reduced to watching Ushijima take Tooru apart in front of him.

Ushijima at least has the decency to order all but two of his men out of the door, leaving them, Tooru, Hajime, Mattsun, and Makki. He needs to cause a distraction, anything to fill up these ten minutes. Clearly, he’s flying in the blind here, because the first idea that comes to mind is to chuck the empty glass sitting on the table at Ushiwaka. Which he does and immediately regrets.

The glass makes contact and shatters. Ushijima scowls and rips himself away from Oikawa, so at least there’s that. What Iwaizumi does not expect however is for all hell to break loose after that, Mattsun shoots at one of the guards, the bullet ripping through his arterial vein and spraying blood across the ceiling, Makki dodges a bullet of his own and instead throws himself at the second member breaking out into a violent fistfight. Ushijima whips out his own pistol and aims for Iwaizumi’s head but when he throws himself to the floor at the last moment only manages to nick him in the legs.

Iwaizumi curses. No matter how many times he ends up getting shot, it always hurts like a motherfucker, every single time.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cries, tripping over his drug-induced self before reaching him. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you shot him!” He accuses, gathering Hajime up in his arms and trying to stem the blood flow.

“He threw a glass at me!” Ushijima deflects, like that’s any excuse. Oikawa scoffs and turns away to pay attention to Hajime instead. Which seems to offend the other leader, because he looks like he’s going to give Oikawa a piece of his mind when Tendou bursts through the door. “Captain!” He screams, “I’ve been getting calls non-stop from our control towers, our men are outnumbered 5 to 1. What do you want me to do?!”

Ushijima stands up abruptly, “What? Impossible. Shiratorizawa has more members than the other 3 gangs grouped together. How is this happening?”

Tendou flips a hand at him in a motion to wait as someone, very enthusiastically screams at him through the phone, “Ahuh. Ahuh. Yup, got it.” He cups a hand over the speaker and turns to Ushijima, “Apparently there are members there from Fuck-or-dennys and yo-momma?” Another intermittent shout from the speaker, and then, “I stand corrected. Semi just informed me that ‘for the love of God, why do syllables come out of your mouth. It’s members from Fukurodani and Nekoma.’ You know of them, boss?”

For the first time during the night, Ushijima seems truly speechless. He turns slowly to the couple and asks, “How?”

Iwaizumi grits and pushes the pain of the bullet wound to the back of his head and responds, “You made an enemy of a lot of gangs during the Tokyo Metropolitan Conference last winter, Ushijima. You upset one city’s underground and you upset the rest of the country, as well. You should know this, by now.”

The pieces seem to click into place for him. “Tokyo precinct gangs came to support you. Why did you not leverage this information in the beginning, then? Why act like you didn’t know that I knew of your plan?”

Iwaizumi spits blood on the floor and lets Oikawa take the majority of his weight. “Like you said, you knew of our plans to invade your control towers, which means that there’s a mole in Aoba Johsai. We don’t do well with moles in the Underground, Ushijima. The plan was to send in solely our members to attack, be overwhelmed by you so the mole would turn over to your side during the fight and reveal himself. Once that was set into place, we’d have Nekoma and Fukurodani men storm in as backup.”

Ushijima thumps down in his seat, “How did you confirm our mole wouldn’t know of your backup plan to accept Tokyo’s support?”

Iwaizumi shrugs, “We had our suspicions on who the mole could be. No older members could be the mole, they’re too loyal. It had to be one of the newer initiatives. The first years are always the easiest to influence.” Iwaizumi looks at the door and waves a hand, “Kyoutani. Bring him in, please.”

Mad Dog, the precinct’s most famous wild card marches straight through the fighting happening outside in the hallway and drags a limp Kunimi in with him. “Here you go, boss.” He says, gruffly, shoving the younger man to his knees before them.

“Kunimi tried selling Kindaichi’s left arm in the black market for a hundred bucks before Yahaba heard word and informed me of it. The kid would do anything for money. Highly susceptible to influence.”

Kunimi blushes at the attention. Iwaizumi frowns at him, “That wasn’t a compliment, I hope you know.” Hanamaki leans in and delightfully announces, “He has a crush on you.” Mattsun smacks him on the back of his head and hisses, “Not. The time, Makki.”

Makki clears his throat and straightens, “Right.”

Ushijima rolls his eyes, “How is Oikawa coherently speaking right now. That drink had enough drugs in it to leave him insensible for at least a few hours.”

Oikawa responds to this one, “Iwa-chan knew that once all of your attempts to regain control would come to a dead end you would use me against him. You wouldn’t kill me, because then you would lose your leverage. You could hurt me, but that would slow down your retreat with an injured man at your hand, and leave you vulnerable. The only other option would be that you would pull a petty move like you just did and taunt him, using me as bait. We already heard word of the new Elixir drug that you’ve been testing to sell in the streets. We figured you’d use the synthetic suppressant on me to spite Iwaizumi. He gave me the antidote to it during our _advisory_ meeting beforehand. The effect of the drink wore off after a couple of minutes instead of a couple of hours.”

Ushijima scowls, burying his face in his hands. Tendou, to his credit, claps his hands and smiles warmly at Iwaizumi, “Andddd, end scene. Wow, spectacular performance everyone. Truly, it reduced me to tears. Kunimi? The betrayal, the lust, the passion? Fabulous, out of this world. Great way to wrap up the evening, if you ask me. With that end note, don’t mind me just grabbing him and taking leave, yeah?” He hauls the taller man off of the couch and starts to drag him towards the door but stops in his footsteps when Kyoutani blocks the way and growls.

Tendou chuckles and points at the clearly unhinged man, “Ughh, Iwaizumi-san. Mind calling off your guard dog?”

Iwaizumi sighs and stands up, wincing at the way his leg throbs. “It’s cute that you think you guys are getting off that easy. I’m hosting an emergency conference with the Tokyo precinct tomorrow to discuss what to do with Shiratorizawa. Until then I’ll have Mad Dog, Mattsun, and Makki escort the rest of you to our headquarters where we’ll hold you for trial.”

Mattsun and Makki grumble a little as they pass them, but otherwise he hears no complaints. They wait for the rest of the Shiratorizawa men to be escorted out before they have the room to themselves. Oikawa finds a first aid kit in the bar cabinet somewhere to their far left and brings it back to the main area to properly treat Iwaizumi’s wound. The older man takes the calm to mean a good sign and crashes on the couch, inadvertently sitting on the plug’s remote tucked safely into his pocket.

It goes unnoticed until Oikawa lets out a breathy moan and collapses onto the floor in a mess of shivers. Iwaizumi yelps and falls beside him, “Babe?! Are you hurt? What happened?”

“Iwa- For the love of God. The plu-” He breaks down as another round of vibrations rake through him. Iwaizumi crouches down further and leans in, trying to make sense of the absolute jargon spilling out of his lover’s lips. “What was that?”

Oikawa fists his shirt and drags him down to his face, “The plug. Turn. Off. The _damn_ plug, Iwaizumi!”

Realization sparks in his brain and he scrambles for the remote, “Oh shit. _Crap_ , babe. I totally forgot about it.” He tugs the remote out and turns it off, leaving Oikawa in a crumpled heap of relief before him. Tooru takes a deep breath and then smacks Iwaizumi upside the head. “That is literally the last time I’m letting you talk me into satisfying another one of your exhibitionist fantasies, do you hear me? We almost _died_.”

Iwaizumi shrugs, “I mean we almost died, either way. At least we made the experience magical.” He stares at the glower Oikawa sends his way, and immediately corrects, “That’s not what you wanted to hear. I understand this now.”

Oikawa chooses to ignore that in favor of pushing the older man up against the couch and lifting his leg to inspect the damage. He disinfects the opening, then wraps it up neatly with temporary bandages until they can get him to Yaku to stitch him up. “You’re an idiot. I can’t believe we survived that. It was honestly an entire ass guessing game.”

Iwaizumi hauled him closer by the waist so there was barely a breath of air separating them, “Thank you for trusting me. I know how much you put on the line.”

Oikawa rests his forehead against him, and sighs, “I love you, Hajime. Of course I would do anything for you. Which reminds me, were you able to get my family to safety?”

Iwaizumi nods and wraps a hand around Oikawa’s neck to bring him in for a kiss. This one starts off slow and steady, but quickly gives way to the throes of passion. Iwaizumi knocks over the first aid kit on his way down and settles Oikawa against the thick red carpet of the floor underneath him. He underestimates the pain in his leg, however, and rolls onto the floor clutching at his leg with a groan. In the process, setting off the vibrator. Again.

Tooru gasps next to him and smacks at his shoulder, “Are you _kidding_ me, take that damn remote out of your back pocket! Either be horny or injured, don’t be both!”

Iwaizumi laughs and quickly does as instructed, “I can find a way to turn your pain into pleasure, sweetheart.”

They’re both laying on the floor next to each other, so when Oikawa turns to him with a soft smile, it’s rather intimidating, “I will stab you with the scissors I found in that first aid kit.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima drugs Oikawa with a suppressant to loosen his inhibitions and then kisses him without his consent.
> 
> Guys, I'm totally down to taking prompts and writing scenes from this world. Let me know in the comments what you thought about the story and if you have any prompt ideas! :)


End file.
